Rocking With the Din (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 27, Rocking With the Din. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Rocking With the Din. (Everything in the sea is peaceful and quiet today. All the sea creatures are swimmingly and happily enjoying the peace and quiet, that is until a loud sound wave came out of nowhere as fish scream as they get all blown away by the loud noise.) '''Octopus: '''Ah! What’s that noise?! (covers his ears with his tentacles) '''Reef Lobster (his claws are over his ears): It’s comin’ from the Octopod! (points to the Octopod which sounds super loud) Octopus: '''Geh! Let’s get outta here! (he and the reef lobster leave to somewhere else quiet) (All the sea creatures scurry or swim somewhere else to have peace and quiet while some stay and cover their ears or plug sea sponges into their ears.) '''Urchin on Blue Crab: '''AAH! MY EARS!!! (The blue crab grabs a long piece of sea sponge, then cuts it into four pieces for him and his urchin friend to put into their ears before they leave the scenery. Meanwhile, at the Octopod’s game room, the Octonaut Stars are practicing their new song “Rocking With the Din” while their friends Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor are sort of listening.) '''Kwazii (strums hard on his guitar strings): Cause' we're rocking with the din! YEOW! (finishes singing and turns to his friends to ask them) So guys, what do ya' think of our new song? (However, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor just sit there and they don’t hear what Kwazii said.) (clears his throat) Ahem. Guys. I said, (in a loud tone) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR NEW SONG?! Connor: 'Huh? (he, Captain Jake, and Sofia put their fingers and thumbs into their ears and pull out three pairs of earplugs from them) Sorry, Kwaz. What was that? We weren't listening. '''Kwazii: '''I just asked ya, what did you think of our new song? '''Connor: '''Well, it sounded great, but truth be told, it was kinda loud. '''Sofia: '''Make that a bit loud. '''Captain Jake: '''Or in this case, really, really loud! '''Kwazii: '''Oh. (shrugs) Sorry, mateys, but our new song is supposed to be loud. Loud enough for the convention this afternoon, so we gotta play louder for everyone to hear. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Yes, but not that loud so that our music might accidentally blow the windows off the Octopod like last time. 'Peso: '''And especially not shake the whole Octopod into pieces like last year. It took Tweak days to get it fixed. (A thought bubble pops out of Kwazii's head as he thinks about the time the whole Octopod fell apart from the Octonaut Stars' loud music.) '''Captain Barnacles: '''AAAAHH!!! KWAZII!!! '''Kwazii (nervous laugh and meekly): Oops. (The thought bubble dissolves.) Connor: '''Hm. '''Kwazii (chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head): Yeah. Well, let's make sure that never happens again. Peso: '''Hmm. Speaking of Tweak, I wonder where she is. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Tweak has been in the Launch Bay for hours, working on a new invention. Might have something to do with helping us with our music. '''Kwazii: '''Ya mean make it more louder?! (jumps) Yeow! '''Captain Jake (he, Sofia, and Connor are dismayed as they plug their earplugs back into their ears): '''I wonder what Tweak's new invention might be. '''Sofia: '''Let's go down and find out, then. (The three Octonauts, Sofia, Connor, and Captain Jake go down the Octo-Shoot to the Launch Bay and arrive to find that Tweak has already finished her invention and had it covered with a giant white cloth.) '''Kwazii: '''Aye, Tweak! What’s under the cover? '''Tweak (smiles at that question): I’d thought you’d never ask, Kwazii! Friends, may I present... (takes the sheet off of her newest invention) the Octo-Speaker! It’s a supersonic speaker that'll make any sound ten times more loud! Kwazii: '''Whoa! '''Captain Jake: '''Wow! That is a really big speaker! Cool! '''Kwazii: '''Oh ho, yeah! This is brilliant, Tweak! With this big bad boy, the Octonauts Stars are going to rock Disney Junior Town! '''Tweak (chuckles): Thanks, but uh, Kwaz. Are you sure we should make our music a lot more louder? I mean, I know our new song has the word din in it’s name, but we’re suppose to be playing music at the convention today, not a noisy din. Kwazii: '''Come on, Tweak. We’re the Octonaut Stars, and playing loud’s our gig! Besides, no point in going to the convention half rocked. Now help me load everything into the Gup-X, guys. '''Sofia: '''Um, okay. If you say, Kwazii. Transcript #2 '''Sofia (has her hands over her earmuffs): Well Kwaz, you did say that the Octonaut Stars would rock Disney Junior Town! Kwazii: '''Aye, but not to pieces! (turns to Tweak who is tapping into the Octo-Tablet) Have you figured out how to stop it yet, Tweak? '''Tweak: Uh, we’ll have to disrupt the parabolic attenuator with a power surge to the quantum transistor! Make sense? Captain Jake: Hmm. What if we just, ya know, shut it off?! '''Tweak: '''I suppose we can try that, yup! '''Kwazii (sees a skateboard ramp and comes up with a plan): '''Okay! I've gotta plan! So for it to work, I'm gonna need my magic skateboard, my magic boomerang, and magic rope! Lots of magic rope! (Later, Kwazii ties the Magic Rope around his waist and gives a thumbs up to his friends, indicating that he is ready as he skateboards down the ramp and flies up in the air and shouts out “Wahoo!” as he was almost at the off button and he points his magic boomerang at it to press it) Almost there! (gets closer to the Octo-Speaker) Just a little more, and- (bounces off the Octo-Speaker and is sent flying down into the water with a splash)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat